


Tenk om....

by Frkksm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frkksm/pseuds/Frkksm
Summary: ...Chris forandret seg og falt for Sana





	1. Del 1

Chris satt i kantina og prøvde å lese, men det fungerte dårlig. Han slengte oppgitt fra seg boka. Han var lei. Drittlei. Han var lei av alt. Skolen, som han måtte gå opp igjen, livet sitt, festinga, dramaet. Det hele var nesten sklidd ut i en parodi. Han var lei av seg selv. Alle så på han som en jævla fuckboy. Det var sånn det hadde blitt. Men hva hadde det gitt ham? Ingenting. Nå måtte han til og med gå om igjen skolen. Denne gangen hadde han ingen William som kunne backe ham. Og nå var også Eva borte. Hun hadde gått tilbake til Jonas. Og skolen var så jævlig vanskelig. Hvorfor hadde han ikke fulgt med? Han hang jo etter overalt.  
Han måtte få gjort noe snart. Han kunne ikke fortsette på denne måten. Han så bort mot bordet der Eva og vennene hennes hadde samlet seg. Noen hadde det i alle fall morsomt. Han hadde hengt litt sammen med dem en stund, men det var ikke det samme lenger. Han snudde seg tilbake mot boka. Han måtte lese. Han hadde en viktig prøve snart og han kunne ikke en dritt.  
Chris ga opp igjen og gikk sakte liksom tilfeldigvis forbi bordet der jentene satt. De var ivrig opptatt med å planlegge helgens gjøremål. Han nikket bort til dem. “Noe bra på gang i helga?” spurte han likegyldig. “ Ja, altså vi skal ha vors…..også..blablablabla”. Vilde svarte med en gang. Chris merket at han egentlig ikke hørte etter. Vildes stemme ble bare en jevn dur i bakgrunnen. Han hadde aldri skjønt greia hennes. Hun pratet og pratet hele tiden, men han klarte ikke å engasjere seg i noe av det. Han husket tilbake til året før...hun hadde mast og mast om å få bli  
med han og gjengen på russebussen. Han var på vei til å gå videre, da han oppdaget at Vilde så på han. Han ristet bort alle tankene og snudde seg mot henne. “Unnskyld, hva var det du sa?” Vilde ser bare dumt på han….”Jeg lurte bare på om du hadde lyst til å komme på fredag?”  
Christ tenkte at han egentlig ikke hadde lyst. Han var litt lei av festing. “Eeeh...tjaaa...jeg vet ikke…” Før han rakk å tenke ut en unnskyldning ble han avbrutt. Hun der hijabjenta, Sana var det ikke? så utfordrende på ham.. “Du må komme! Tror det kommer ei i første som du IKKE har hooka med ennå…” Chris kjente han ble irritert. Alle trodde visst at de visste alt om han. Han skulle søren meg gå på den festen og vise den frekke jenta….


	2. Del 2

Chris sitter på biblioteket og strever med leksene. Når han tenker etter er vel dette nesten første gangen han har vært her inne. Det er nesten ingen andre der nå. Det passer ham bra, det siste han trenger er flere distraksjoner. Han har ikke tenkt tanken før han hører noen komme inn i rommet. Han ser opp og ser at det er Sana. Han hilser i det hun går forbi. Han prøver å komme på noe å si for å få henne til å stoppe. Det hadde vært greit å ha noen å prate med så han slipper å lese en stund, men han kommer ikke på noe smart å si. Han kjenner henne ikke og etter i går så har hun ikke spesielt høye tanker om ham heller. Så han blir ikke overrasket når hun hilser: “Chris? Hva gjør du her? Tror ikke du finner noen som vil hooke med deg her ass!” Han ser litt fornærmet på henne. “Hvorfor tror alle at det er det eneste jeg tenker på? Jeg gjør faktisk andre ting. Som å lese, for eksempel!” “Ja, jeg ser det… du ser virkelig opptatt ut, “ svarer Sana. “Hva er det du liksom leser da?” Hun ser spørrende mot bordet med bøkene hans.   
“Akkurat nå er det matteprøva som står i fare for å gå til helvete, jeg skjønner ikke en dritt!” Chris sukker mens han ser ned i boka igjen. Sana bøyer seg over boken for å se hva han holder på med. “Men dette er jo dritlett,” sier hun og tar blyanten hans og begynner å skrive.. “ Du gjør bare sånn...og sånn...og der har du det!” Chris ser forbauset opp på henne.”Hvordan gjorde du det?” Sana ser opp fra boken. “Det er lett, Chris, bare bruk det riktige hodet når du tenker!” Så snur hun seg og går.


	3. Del 3

Chris gikk langsomt hjemover. Han gikk og tenkte. Han burde fått til de der mattegreiene. I dag hadde han virkelig gjort en innsats. Han hadde prøvd å følge med i timen, men uansett hvor mange ganger læreren prøvde å forklare så skjønte han det ikke. Det skulle forresten ikke gått an å være lærer når du var så elendig til å forklare som den læreren var.  
Kanskje burde han funnet noen andre som kunne hjelpe ham, men hvem skulle det være? Han tenkte tilbake på i går. Sana, venninna til Eva, hadde jo fikset leksene hans lett som ingenting. Han kjente henne ikke så godt, men hun virka ganske kul. Hun hadde alltid en bra replikk på lager og det virket som om hun hadde litt bein i nesa. Hun virket annerledes enn mange andre jenter han kjente. Han fnyste for seg selv. Han visste hva slags rykter det gikk om ham på skolen. Han hadde aldri gjort noe for å stoppe dem, han hadde nok oftere prøvd å leve opp til dem, men mange av jentene var slett ikke noe bedre. Han hadde mange nok telefonnummer på mobilen som kunne bekrefte det. Han hadde aldri sett Sana sammen med noen, hun hadde aldri virket særlig opptatt av gutter, det han hadde sett i hvertfall. Han lurte på hva hun var opptatt av, hun virket ganske smart hvertfall, kanskje han burde prøve å bli litt mer kjent med henne? Han kunne jo prøve, hun var jo helst sikkert sammen med Vilde og de på fredag….Gudene skulle vite at han kunne hatt behov for litt flere folk å henge med om dagen.


	4. Del 4

Mørket hadde senket seg over byen og festen var godt i gang når Chris ankom. Det var folk overalt og musikken dundret gjennom leiligheten. Han fant seg en ledig plass og dumpet ned i sofaen. Han tok en slurk av colaen sin mens han lot blikket gli over stua, på jakt etter noen kjente ansikter. Han så Vilde borte i en krok, tydelig opptatt av en fyr han ikke klarte å se ansiktet til. Eva og Jonas stod ute i gangen og pratet med noen andre han dro kjensel på, men han visste ikke hva de het. Flere så han ikke for øyeblikket. Kanskje var det dumt å komme hit? Han kjente jo nesten ingen. Chris reiste seg opp og gikk gjennom stua. Han visste at mange av jentene så langt etter ham hver gang han gikk noe sted, han kunne kjenne blikkene deres, men han var så ferdig med det der. 

Sana så seg rundt på festen. Hun hadde en viss oversikt over hvor jentene befant seg. Hun hentet seg en cola i kjøleskapet og satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet. Det hendte det ble litt kjedelig å være den eneste som var edru på festen. Hun ble ofte den som passet på de andre. Eva og Jonas var i full gang på dansegulvet. Vilde og Magnus så bare hverandre om dagen. Hvor Noora hadde tatt veien visste hun ikke. Sana satt stille og så seg om etter noen å prate med. Hun hørte noen sette seg ved siden av henne. “Finnes det mer av den der, eller?” Chris så spørrende mot colaen hun holdt i hånda… Sana så litt rart på ham før hun nikket mot kjøleskapet og kjøkkenbenken. “Masse drikke der, help yourself!” Da Chris igjen sitter ved siden av henne, snur hun seg mot han og spør: “Hvorfor sitter du her? Burde ikke du vært ute på gulvet med en fangirl under hver arm?” Chris bare rister på hodet. “Soo over it!” Han smiler til henne: “Hvor har du resten av jentene da?” Sana bare trekker på skuldrene. Hva er greia til Chris? Han har da aldri vært særlig interessert i å prate med henne før? For ikke å si prate i det hele tatt. Det var helst andre ting han brukte tiden sin til på fest. Chris reiser seg plutselig å rekker henne en hånd “Hei, du trenger ikke sitte her og vente på at de trenger hjelp, bli med meg!” Sana ser skeptisk på Chris, hun kan jo tenke seg til hva han ser for seg. “Jeg tror ikke….,” Før hun rekker å si noe mer befinner hun seg plutselig midt på stuegulvet med Chris og mange andre dansende ungdommer. Chris holder henne fremdeles i hånda og etter noen sekunder gir hun etter og danser sammen med ham. Chris ser opp på henne og drar til med et par ironiske moves mens han blunker overdrevet til henne. Det ser helt tullete ut og Sana må le. Etter en stund drar han henne med seg mot kjøkkenet igjen. “Må ha en pause. Vil du ha noe å drikke? Tror jeg så en cola til her….” 

Det er sent når Chris rusler hjemover. Han smiler. Kvelden hadde ikke blitt så verst. Han hadde endt opp med å sitte på kjøkkenet og prate med Sana nesten hele kvelden. Det hadde vært fint. De hadde ledd og pratet. Sana var så annerledes enn de jentene han kjente. Hun visste så mye, hun hadde humor og meninger. Egne meninger. Hun var ikke alltid enig med ham. Sana sa i mot ham, ertet ham og utfordret ham. Hun smisket ikke, hun ville ikke ha noe av han. Chris hadde aldri opplevd noe sånt før, men han hadde hatt det morsomt sammen med Sana. For første gang på det han kan huske gikk han hjem alene. Det var helt greit. I hånda hadde han mobilen, hvor det nettopp tikket inn en ny sms: “Likte han jeg møtte i kveld...kan nesten ikke tro at det var deg ;) -Sana- ”


	5. Del 5

Chris hadde tenkt å svare på meldingen fra Sana. Han visste bare ikke hva han skulle svare. Han var ikke så flink til sånt. Han hadde aldri behøvd å prate så mye med jenter før. Han hadde vel aldri brydd seg så mye om dem heller. Så var Sana heller ikke som så mange av de jentene han hadde kjent. Hun virket litt mer seriøs, på en måte. Hun var annerledes. Litt fremmed. Skulle han være ærlig gjorde det ham litt skremt. Han kunne ikke kjøre opplegget sitt på en jente som Sana, og ikke ville han det heller. Hun interesserte ham på en helt annen måte enn noen av de andre hadde gjort noen gang. Hun var så….mystisk, han visste så altfor lite om henne, men han visste at han ville bli bedre kjent med henne. Han visste bare ikke hvordan.  
Derfor hadde han ikke svart henne. Selv om han visste at tiden gikk og at den kanskje var i ferd med å renne ut….   
Han måtte bare finne ut hva han skulle skrive...finne de rette ordene...også skulle han svare. Det hadde han bestemt seg for. 

Timene suste avgårde i dag. Et eller annet hadde satt nytt mot i Chris og skolearbeid var ikke så ille i dag. Det var som om han endelig snakket samme språk som alle de andre på skolen og alle problemer hadde bare forsvunnet. Digg, tenkte Chris smilende.  
Han hadde ikke tenkt mer på meldingen som burde sendes. Han håpet at den bare skulle komme til ham som en åpenbaring. Det ble hvertfall ikke bedre av å overtenke hele greia. Når hadde han egentlig begynt å overtenke ting? Han hadde aldri hatt DET problemet før….

Timen hadde nettopp begynt og han rakk den med et nødskrik. Han dumpet ned på plassen sin, kikket fort mot speilbildet sitt i vinduet, strøk en hånd gjennom håret som var akkurat som det skulle...helt perfekt, og passe rotete. I det han var på vei til å snu seg mot tavla igjen, var det noe som fanget blikket hans. Det kom noen over skoleplassen. Det var Sana!   
Chris tok frem telefonen og helt uten å tenke sendte han avgårde: “WHAT? Er det mulig for noen å være senere ute enn meg? Kan nesten ikke tro at det er deg!”

\----

Chris er på vei ut av skolen da han blir stoppet av en stemme bak seg. “Stalker du meg?” Han snur seg og ser rett på en smilende Sana. Chris blir litt satt ut og ser ned i gulvet. “Neiass...jeg bare...så deg tilfeldigvis…” Faen….han hører at han nesten stotrer   
litt. “If you say so.” Sana trekker på skuldrene og går videre.   
Er det mulig? Hva skjer med han egentlig? Han har da aldri vært sånn før…. Bra William ikke er her hvertfall… Han hadde seriøst ledd seg skakk og han hadde nok ikke latt Chris glemme det med det første heller. Han hadde nok fått hørt det til evig tid.  
Chris rister på hodet og begynner å gå videre. Dette var ikke noen bra avslutning på dagen. Alt hadde jo vært så fint frem til nå. Før han ble forvandlet til noe han ikke dro kjensel på. Dette måtte fikses. Ganske fort. Han kunne ikke fortsette å fremstå som en usikker førstis.


	6. Del 6

Chris går sakte over skoleplassen. Han hører på musikk for å være sikker på at ingen prater til ham. Han orker ikke det. Det er for tidlig på morgenen til å være sosial. Heldigvis er det helg snart og han trenger ikke stå opp. Han er ikke så glad i tidlige morgener.   
Han slo av musikken når han kom inn i gangen. Han hilste litt hit og dit på veien. Han satte opp farten da han så hvem som stod ved den neste døra. Han håpet han kunne gli ubemerket forbi. Men desverre så var ikke smygekunnskapene hans gode nok. Jenta som står der snur seg og tar tak i jakka hans. “Hei Chris, hvorfor svarer du ikke på meldingene mine?” Hun ser på ham på den spørrende, needy måten som han absolutt ikke kan fordra. “Eeh…. jeg….var opptatt….glemte det vel, I guess…” Faen, han skulle aldri ha snakket med henne på den festen for noen uker siden. Hun hadde vært litt søt, men hvordan kunne han ane at hun skulle bli så masete…..  
Han vred seg løs og gikk videre. Overhørte glatt at hun fortsatt prøvde å kommunisere med ham. Da han endelig rundet hjørnet og ble ute av syne, pustet han lettet ut. Han gikk bort til trappen og satte seg i det første trinnet. Så seg rundt på folkene som gikk forbi. Mobilen dirret i lommen hans, han tok den frem men etter et blikk på den la han den tilbake. Fredager var alltid verst. Det var da alle som ville invitere ham på fest ble mest masete.   
Det var noe av grunnene til at han ville starte på nytt. Det hadde blitt for mange jenter som maste.   
Chris smilte av seg selv. Han var virkelig ikke i godt humør i dag. Han visste at mange syntes han var heldig som kunne plukke vilt blant alle jenter som kom hans vei, så han burde virkelig ikke klage.   
Han hørte at timen begynte og han burde virkelig reise seg og gå inn sammen med de andre. Og han skulle det, han skulle bare sitte her litt til først.   
Han så mot døra og oppdaget at læreren sendte ham et stygt blikk, så han trakk pusten, reiste seg og gikk inn.   
Han satte seg ned på plassen sin og dro frem mobilen igjen. Han bladde fort gjennom meldingene, før han begynte og sjekke alt mulig annet han hadde på telefonen. Han orket ikke følge med i dag. Han hadde tankene sine helt andre steder enn i det klasserommet. Gjennom vinduet så han Eva og gjengen stå ute. De pratet og lo, hadde det ikke travelt. Han skrev en kjapp melding til Sana: “Fint at noen klarer å ha det gøy en fredagsmorgen!” Han så at hun fikk meldingen og at hun så seg rundt. Etter noen sekunder pep telefonen hans. “Stalker ass.” Chris smilte og svarte raskt. “Bare innrøm det, du liker det! ;) “ 

“Chriiis! Er du fremdeles med oss?” Lærerens irriterte stemme dro ham motvillig tilbake til undervisningen. “Siden det tydeligvis er noe viktigere som foregår, kanskje du føler for å dele det med resten av klassen?” Kjerringa ga seg virkelig ikke….Chris så opp og tok frem sitt mest sjarmerende smil. “Neida, ikke noe viktig… I’m all yours!” Innvendig hadde han mest lyst til å kaste passeren sin midt i ryggen hennes. Etter ti minutter der han liksom fulgte med reiste han seg og gikk ut. På vei ut døra hører han læreren rope etter ham” Chris da!, Du vet at vi spør om å få gå på do før vi bare går. Vi kan vel være såpass siviliserte?” Chris slenger en unnskyldning han ikke mente over skuldra før han slenger igjen døra. Dette kom til å bli en lang dag.   
Han gikk sakte bortover gangen. Han gikk tilbake til trappa og satte seg ned. Mobilen pep igjen. Det var Sana. Igjen. “En creepy stalker, yeah, what’s not to like?” Han sendte et kjapt svar tilbake. “ Sitter i gangen. Kom hit!”  
Det tok noen minutter, så stod hun der. Hun så på ham gjennom smale øyne. “Jeg kjeda meg, så bare ikke tro at det var fordi du oppførte deg som om jeg var ei bikkje.” Hun sank ned på trinnet ved siden av ham. Stemmen er ertende. “Hva skjer? Er prettyboy lei seg? Ingen som har fortalt deg at du er pen i dag?” Chris snur seg og ler mot henne. “Shut up, bitch!” Sana himler med øyne. “Takkass, du er sååå god på komplimenter, liksom” Det drypper sarkasme av stemmen, men hun smiler.   
“Men hvorfor sitter du her egentlig? Trodde du hadde time?” Chris smiler tilbake. “Er du blind eller? Ser du ikke at jeg er på do??” Sana himler med øynene igjen. “Trengte du hjelp til det da, eller?”   
I det samme åpnes døra til klasserommet. Læreren stikker hodet ut: “Chris! Pausa er over…” Chris bare stønner. Masete kjerring! Sana ler, reiser seg og trekker Chris opp og dytter ham mot døra før hun fortsetter bortover gangen.


	7. Del 7

Sana satt sammen med jentene i kantina når mobilen hennes pep. Hun smilte når hun så det var Chris. “Hey girl! Henge med meg? Du kan jo ikke la prettyboy bli lei seg?” Hun kikket på jentene, litt småflau over å få sms fra Chris av alle mennesker. Det virket ikke som de hadde merket noe. Fortsatt med et smil på leppene, sendte hun kjapt en sms tilbake. “What? To ganger på et par timer. Når ble du så needy?”. Sana var forundret over hvor glad hun ble av meldingen fra Chris. De hadde bare snakket sammen noen få ganger, men han overrasket henne hver gang. Kanskje det var grunnen til at hun nå egentlig bare hadde lyst til å snakke mer med ham. Allerede før Chris fikk svart, reiste hun seg og mumlet et eller annet om et ærend til de andre jentene. De så litt rart på henne før de pratet videre.Hun hadde ikke sagt noe til dem ennå om at hun hadde snakket en del med Chris.   
Det var ikke så lett å få sagt at hun likte noen, og hvertfall ikke når det var snakk om Chris, og hun visste egentlig ikke om hun likte han heller. Hun var klar over hvilket rykte han hadde, og hun hadde aldri drømt om at hun noensinne skulle like ham og at hun syntes det var gøy å henge med ham. DET var hvertfall ikke noe hun kunne si høyt. 

Chris ventet spent på svar fra Sana. Han håpet hun ville komme. Det var lenge siden han hadde gledet seg sånn over å tilbringe tid med noen. Han så opp da han hørte noen komme gående. Et stort smil lyste opp ansiktet hans når han så at det var Sana. Han spratt opp fra benken han satt på, tok henne i handa og dro henne med seg. Han kunne ha sluppet hånda hennes i det hun begynte å følge etter, men han hadde ikke lyst. Etter noen sekunder gjør han det likevel. “Hvor skal vi?” Sana så på ham. Chris smilte tilbake. “Tenkte bare å finne et sted der ingen maser.” De finner et tomt klasserom, går inn og lukker døra bak seg, før de dumper ned på den nærmeste pulten. “Mange timer igjen, eller?” Chris måtte si noe. Det var litt for stille. “Så mange jeg vil” svarte Sana. Chris lo. “Hvor mange vil du ha da? Nei, vent ikke si det… svaret ditt er sikkert litt deprimerende… sånn i retning av… at du har tenkt deg hjem før leggetid klokka ni eller noe.”sier Chris og ler. “Ja, alle kan ikke flyte på good looks vettu,” svarer Sana. Hun ler også nå og dytter borti ham med skuldra. I det samme er det som om lufta rundt dem forandres og begge trekker pusten fort. Sana ser fort vekk og latteren stilner. Chris bare fortsetter å smile. Han tar hånden hennes og klemmer den forsiktig. “Hei, lev litt farlig, vi stikker!” Sana sier ikke noe, men hun reiser seg. Chris ser på henne med et småfrekt glimt i øyet: ”Stoler du på meg?”


	8. Del 8

Chris og Sana gikk ut av skolen. “Hvor skal vi?” spurte Sana. “Jeg har egentlig en avtale, men siden jeg også har lyst til å henge med deg tenkte jeg du kunne bli med.” svarer Chris. Sana så litt betenkt ut. “Hva slags avtale?” “Nei, altså, det er bare noen jeg må møte. Også kan jeg ikke avlyse for han kommer til å bli sykt skuffa.” Chris smiler mot henne. Sana så fortsatt spørrende ut. Chris ler. “Du, det er ikke farlig ass, jeg har lovt en jeg kjenner og ta ham med på en liten tur.”   
De går et lite stykke til. “Vent her,” sier Chris plutselig og stopper utenfor et hus. Han forsvinner inn og etter noen minutter kommer han ut igjen, men han er ikke lenger alene. I hånden holder han en mindre gutt som ser smilende opp på Chris.   
Chris ser på Sana. “Dette er Andreas. Han og jeg er kompiser og i dag skal vi bort i parken en tur. Så vi lurer på om du har lyst til å bli med? Ikke sant?” Chris ser smilende ned på gutten. Andreas ser litt sjenert opp mot Sana, men nikker voldsomt og smiler, slipper hånda til Chris og begynner å løpe litt i forveien. Chris snur seg mot Sana igjen. “Han prater ikke så mye. Men du trenger ikke å bli med hvis du ikke vil, altså.” Sana trekker på skuldrene. “Er du ofte sammen med han?” “Noen ganger i måneden. Det er liksom en slags jobb, men jeg gidder ikke si det så han hører. Så han er liksom kompisen min da..” Chris smiler forsiktig mot Sana. De nærmer seg parken nå og Andreas har stoppet opp for å vente på dem. Han gliser lurt mot Chris. “Javel da, din lille luring. Førstemann til porten” sier Chris og de to guttene begynner og løpe. “Heier du på meg, eller?” Chris roper over skuldra til Sana. Sana blir gående i samme tempo som før og smiler for seg selv. Hun fulgte guttene med blikket. For henne var det veldig tydelig at Chris lot som om han ble sliten, sånn at Andreas kunne vinne, men det så ikke ut som om gutten merket det. Han var for opptatt av å nyte seieren. 

Etter en time hadde de ruslet tilbake med Andreas.Han og Chris hadde sikkert gått dobbelt så langt som Sana, siden de sprang og jaget hverandre rundt nesten hele tiden. Det hadde vært overraskende for Sana og se denne siden av Chris. Det var ikke noe hun kunne forestilt seg om ham.  
“Så hva tenker du?” Chris brøt stillheten. “Kjeda du deg alt for mye? Var det kjipt av meg å dra deg med?” Sana ser på ham. “Ikke kjipt, bare overraskende.” Chris stopper og snur seg mot Sana, ler litt forsiktig. “Overraskende bra? Eller dumt?” Sana bare gliser og går videre.   
Chris blir stående noen sekunder før han skynder seg etter. Han griper tak i hånda til Sana.”Du, jeg må stikke nå, mamma maser...vi skal på hytta i ferien…” han nikker mot mobilen han holder i den andre hånda og som har pepet en del ganger de siste minuttene. “Men vi kan kanskje henge igjen når jeg kommer tilbake? Hvis du vil, da! Hvis ikke kan det hende jeg må stalke deg litt igjen….” Sana holder blikket hans fast før hun slipper hånda hans og går sin vei. Etter noen meter snur hun seg. “Meld meg når du kommer hjem da så får vi se!”


	9. Del 9

Den første dagen etter vinterferien. Chris hadde hatt store vanskeligheter med å stå opp denne dagen. Det var for tidlig. Hytteturen hadde bestått av lange kvelder og late morgener. Da han endelig kom seg avgårde, visste han at han kom til å komme for sent til første time.   
Fremme på skolen og vel på plass ved pulten sank han sammen. Klokka var ikke ni en gang og han var sliten allerede. Dette kom til å bli en lang dag, men han måtte bare gjøre det beste ut av det. Han pustet langsomt ut og prøvde å ta seg sammen. I det samme kjente han at det dirret litt i lomma. Han tok frem mobilen og fant en melding fra Sana! Han kjente leppene forme seg i et lite smil. Han hadde ikke hørt fra henne hele ferien og han var ikke akkurat vant til å vente. Han åpnet meldingen og leste den. “Ingen stilfull ankomst i dag? Def. ikke slowmotion…” Chris ristet på hodet. Er det virkelig ingenting den jenta ikke får med seg? Han tastet fort tilbake “Even heroes fail!” Svaret kom fortere enn han hadde håpet. “Oooh...it sucks to be you!” Før han rakk å svare ble han tvunget tilbake til timen av en hensynsløs lærer. Han la motvillig fra seg mobilen og åpnet boka og fant frem skrivesakene….   
Etter fem minutter med oppgaveløsing, som føltes som en evighet, måtte han finne frem mobilen igjen. Han tekstet Sana igjen. “Joine meg og Andreas på kino i kveld? Han hadde lyst å ha med “hun der jenta” Du må ikke altså….ville bare spørre siden han spurte først lissom? Vi skal se den der Vaiana. Aner ikke om den er no bra da….”   
Chris venter spent og håper at hun vil bli med…Han kjenner sommerfuglene i magen, og ser på mobilen. Ingenting. Ser seg rundt. Sjekker igjen. Fremdeles ingenting. Faen! Han legger fra seg mobilen og prøver å ta opp tråden i skolearbeidet, men blir avbrutt av at hjertet kryper opp gjennom halsen når han hører et velkjent pip. Han er så spent at han nesten mister mobilen før han får lest svaret: “Hvordan kan jeg si nei til 2 søte gutter? Men det vil koste den eldste dyrt…..jeg elsker popcorn!”


	10. Del 10

Filmen begynte å nærme seg slutten trodde Chris. Han hadde ikke sett så veldig nøye på den. Han var mest opptatt av at Sana var der sammen med dem. Han hadde tatt henne på ordet og kjøpt en diger bøtte med popcorn til henne. Andreas ville bare ha sjokolade, men han så at Sana delte rikelig av popcornet sitt med ham. Det gledet Chris å se at hun viste interesse for gutten. De lo og dultet i hverandre og hvisket kommentarer om filmen. Det så ut som om de koste seg begge to. Chris så på hånden som lå på armlenet mellom dem. Sana sin. Han hadde så lyst til å holde den i sin, men han var ikke sikker på om det gikk an å gjøre det. Etter å ha tenkt seg om la han hånden sin forsiktig over hennes. Sana skvatt og rykket hånden til seg, men sa ingenting. Chris lot hånden sin ligge igjen, som om han ikke hadde visst at hånden til Sana hadde vært der. Som om det rett og slett var et uhell. Han stirret intenst på filmen, torde ikke snu seg. Etter en stund kjente han en hånd legge seg prøvende over hans. Nå måtte han snu seg likevel. Han så rett på Sana som sendte ham et kort smil før hun igjen ble opptatt av filmen. Chris satt stille og smilte for seg selv resten av filmen. Han tok ikke sjansen på å røre seg i tilfelle Sana trakk til seg hånden igjen. Det var bra at det var mørkt, tenkte han for seg selv. Det gliset han kjente feste seg om munnen hans hadde ikke noe i dagslys å gjøre. Han satt der og kjente hånden hennes på sin egen, han tok mot til seg og vred litt på hånda sånn at han kunne holde hennes hånd i sin egen. Denne gangen trakk hun den ikke bort. Selv om han kjente at armen hans dovnet vekk slapp han henne ikke. Heldigvis gjorde ikke hun det heller, ikke før rulleteksten kom og det var på tide å gå.

Ute på gaten på vei mot bussen, snudde Chris seg smilende mot de to andre. “Hva synes dere om filmen? Var den bra?” spør han. Han så først mot Andreas som hoppet og spratt ved siden av ham etter å ha vært rolig så lenge. Han nikket og lo og var tydelig fornøyd. Deretter snudde han blikket mot Sana. Hun så leende på Andreas og nikket. “Så bra! Jeg har hatt en kjempefin kveld selv” sa han strålende. Han var lettet over at Sana hadde hatt det fint. Han tok tak i Andreas, løftet ham opp og snurret ham rundt og rundt, mens de begge lo høyt. Han møtte blikket til Sana over hodet på Andreas og sendte henne et strålende smil og satte gutten ned igjen. De gikk videre i nesten stillhet. Bare Andreas laget små lyder for seg selv. Plutselig snudde han seg rundt og så opp på Chris. “Er dere kjærester?”  
Chris stoppet nesten å puste. Det var som å få et takras i hodet. Alle tanker forsvant fra hodet hans. Munnen åpnet seg som for å svare men det kom ingen lyd ut. Han lukket den fort igjen. Han hadde absolutt ingen anelse om hva han skulle si. Et blikk på Sana fortalte ham at hun antagelig følte det likedan. Hun hadde slått blikket ned i bakken og stillheten var øredøvende.  
Før han fikk gjort noe mer, svarte Andreas selv. “Nei, sikkert ikke...for da må dere kysse og det er så teit. Og du er jo ikke teit, Chris!” Han så smilende opp mot Chris med et blikk som lyste av beundring. Chris pustet ut, lettet over at han ikke trengte svare på spørsmålet. Han kastet et nervøst blikk bort på Sana, redd for hva hun skulle tenke og si etter dette. Var alt han hadde oppnådd i kveld ødelagt nå? Han visste ikke hva han skulle si til henne. Langsomt hevet hun blikket opp mot Chris. Det var en annen Sana som møtte blikket hans. En Sana som hadde gjenvunnet kontrollen og nå så det komiske i situasjonen. Som lo av den enkle logikken bak konklusjonen til Andreas.   
Hun holdt blikket til Chris: “Jeg tror noen liker deg veldig godt” Chris kan ikke annet enn smile tilbake. “Jeg liker han også da… Han er en fin gutt.” Sana ser bort på Andreas. “Ja, det er ganske tydelig at han liker deg, men det var ikke han jeg tenkte på nå!” sier hun før hun snur seg og går fra dem. Chris ble stående. Hva var det hun mente? Kunne hun ha ment seg selv? Chris kjenner varmen spre seg i brystet. Andreas må rope på ham flere ganger før han hører. “Skynd deg, Chris! Bussen kommer!”


	11. Del 11

Chris hadde vært i godt humør helt siden i går. Det var nesten for mye av det gode. Han tok seg selv i å glise av ingenting. Han hadde sett Sana med det samme han kom til skolen. Han hadde nikket mot henne når han gikk forbi, og da hun nikket såvidt tilbake hadde han nesten snublet i sine egne bein. Heldigvis gjorde han det ikke.

Nå sitter han ute på benken og fomler med mobilen sin. Han tenker på å sende en melding til Sana, men vet ikke hva han skal skrive. Han har lyst til å finne på noe sammen med henne, men han vet ikke helt hva.   
I øyekroken ser han noen nærme seg. Han snur seg ikke. Det er en av de jentene som har sendt ham et dusin meldinger han ikke en gang har lest. Han vurderer å gå før hun rekker frem, men i det samme ser han Sana og jentene sette seg litt lenger borte og han blir sittende og se på dem.  
Jenta står nå ved siden av ham. “Hei Chris! Hva gjør du? Lyst til å finne på noe en dag?”   
Chris sukker tungt. Gir de aldri opp? Uten å flytte blikket svarer han. “Prøver å ikke kjede meg til døde! Er ganske opptatt fremover, men hør med noen av de andre, de blir helt sikkert med.” Jenta står der litt, før hun snur seg og går.   
Som om hun merket blikket hans, snur Sana seg og smiler mot ham et lite sekund før hun igjen prater videre med venninnene. I det samme piper det i mobilen. “Slutt å stalke meg! Har du ikke noe fornuftig å gjøre?” Chris ser opp igjen og ser Sana smile mot ham. Han tekster kjapt et svar. “Jeg gjør noe fornuftig. Jeg overbeviser deg om å møte meg etter skolen.” Så reiser han seg og går. Han er da ikke så desp at han blir sittende og vente på svar.  
Han får ikke noe svar og humøret er synkende. Selv om han virkelig prøver å gjøre en innsats i timen, går det helt galt. Til slutt gir han bare opp. Han reiser seg og går mot døra. Læreren stopper ham. “Du vet bedre, Chris!” Han snur seg irritert og mumler et nesten uhørlig “Må på do. Kan jeg gå?” tilbake. Læreren vinker ham avgårde, fornøyd med seg selv. Chris stønner og går. Hva er det med det mennesket? Kan hun ikke bare slutte å mase?   
Ute i gangen går han bort til den nærmeste benken og synker ned på den. Han sjekker mobilen for sikkert hundrede gang. Det ligger en ulest melding der. Han åpner den spent. “Desverre.Har planer etter skolen.” Det er bare et ord som beskriver Chris akkurat nå. Skuffa. Han sukker tungt og ser i gulvet. Mobilen piper en gang til. “Men er her nå! Ute, på stalkerbenken.” Chris flyr omtrent av benken. Han har glemt alt om ventende lærere og skolearbeid.   
Rett før han fyker ut døra, tar han seg sammen. Når han runder hjørnet og nærmer seg benken løper han nesten ikke i det hele tatt, han bare går litt fort.  
Han setter seg ned ved siden av Sana. Han snur seg mot henne og smiler. Legger hånden sin forsiktig ved siden av hennes sånn at de tilfeldigvis rører ved hverandre. Sana tar tak i hånden hans og fletter fingrene sine mellom hans. Chris flakker litt med blikket. “Du, jeg må snart inn igjen….men tror du at du kunne tenkt deg å bli med meg på en date en dag? Uten Andreas?”   
Sana smiler. “En litt mer spennende film da eller?” Chris nikker. “Kanskje….” Han klemmer hånden hennes en gang før han slipper og går inn igjen. Rett før han forsvinner snur han seg og sender henne det mest sjarmerende smilet han klarer.

\------

 

Chris sitter på senga. Han skal snart legge seg. Han har tenkt mye på daten han skal ha med Sana. Den må bli bra, han kan ikke mislykkes der. Han har så lyst til å gjøre noe fint for henne. Han strekker seg mot mobilen på nattbordet. Han prøver å skrive en melding til henne, men ender med å slette den før han sender den. Han finner ikke ordene til å si det han vil si. Han vil ikke virke for needy og desperat. Han prøver flere ganger, men han får det ikke til. Til slutt har han fått nok og skal til å legge fra seg telefonen, men så tenker han “Føkk it!” og taster ned noen ord uten å tenke for mye: “Det er lenge til i morgen, så jeg måtte bare si god natt.” Han trykker send før han ombestemmer seg igjen, legger fra seg mobilen og kryper under dyna.


	12. Del 12

Denne dagen hadde vært mas, mas, mas fra ende til annen. Da Chris våknet hadde han vært superfornøyd med at Sana hadde svart på meldingen hans i går kveld. Så det var med lette skritt han gikk mot skolen, bare for å finne ut at de skulle ha prøve. Noe han totalt hadde glemt. Han prøvde å gjøre så godt han kan, men han visste at det kom til å gå dårlig. Resten av dagen ble like ille, det var lærere som skulle prate og innleveringer som skulle være ferdig. Han måtte slutte med å utsette ting til i siste liten. Det virket nesten som om hele verden hadde slått seg sammen om å lage mest mulig trøbbel for ham i dag. Da han endelig kunne forlate skolebygningen, pustet han lettet ut. Han hadde ikke fått prata noe mer med Sana heller. Han hadde bare sett henne på avstand noen få ganger. Humøret var ikke akkurat på topp lenger og han visste at han måtte skjerpe seg. Han hadde lovet moren til Andreas at han skulle stikke innom med en film til Andreas som var syk i dag. Han kunne ikke komme dit som en tordensky. Han løp inn døren hjemme og lette gjennom hyllene med filmer. Han var ikke sikker på hva Andreas kunne tenke seg å se, så han tok med seg et par av de han hadde likt best når han var på den alderen.   
Da han ringte på hos Andreas hadde han klart å jage vekk det dårlige humøret nok til at smilet hans ikke var helt påklistra. Andreas ble kjempeglad for filmene, og ville se dem med en gang. Han begynte å dra i Chris for at han skulle bli med inn på stua og se dem sammen med han. Mora prøvde å forklare ham at han ikke måtte være masete, for Chris hadde kanskje andre planer siden det egentlig ikke var deres dag i dag. Chris så skuffelsen i ansiktet til Andreas og klarte ikke annet enn å si at det var greit. Han hadde jo tid til en film.   
Mens han satt i sofaen og Andreas lå over fanget hans, tok han frem mobilen. Han skrev en liten melding til Sana. “Hei! Sorry for manglende stalking i dag. Ting kom i veien. Kan gjøre opp for det i kveld om du vil? Må bare gjøre unna en filmdate først. Andreas hilser!”   
Rett etterpå plinget svaret inn: “Hvordan gjør man opp for manglende stalking?” Chris smilte. “Vet ikke. Forslag?” Han så ned på Andreas. Han hadde sovnet, så Chris prøvde å vri seg løs uten å vekke ham. Heldigvis sov gutten ganske tungt. Chris gikk ut av stua og på vei ut døren nikket han et hadet til moren til Andreas.  
Mens han ventet på bussen, sjekket han mobilen. Ikke noe svar foreløbig. Det var litt skuffende, men det kan jo hende at hun var opptatt med noe. Idet samme Chris gikk av bussen kom plinget han hadde ventet på. “Har gjort lekser med Vilde. Er på vei hjem, men du kan få stalke litt om du vil. Kan gi deg et hint: KB” Om han ville? Var ikke noe annet han heller ville. Chris hoppet fort på neste buss og etter en liten evighet stod han foran døren. Det hadde vært en lett sak å finne henne. Han hadde fulgt godt med de siste ukene og visste hvor Sana og jentene ofte gjorde lekser. Han så henne gjennom vinduet. Han sjekket speilbildet sitt i vinduet, dro hånden gjennom håret og gikk inn.


	13. Del 13

Chris gikk rett bort til bordet der Sana satt. Hun så opp og møtte blikket hans. “Jøss, fløy du eller?” Chris ser ned. “Nei...var ikke så langt unna, da.” Han nikker mot koppen hun har foran seg. “Vil du ha no mer, eller?” Sana nikker og begynner å rydde sammen bøkene sine. Chris går bort og bestiller. Det tar ikke lang tid. Han går tilbake og plasserer den ene koppen foran Sana: “Værsågod, håper det smaker!” Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si så han tar en slurk av koppen. Den er fremdeles for varm, men han svelger unna og later som om han ikke har det minste lyst til å spytte alt ut med en gang. Han lyktes ikke helt med det, for han hører Sana le litt: “Du er ikke flink til vente på noe du!” Chris må smile litt. “Joda, jeg kan vente...hvis det er verdt å vente på!”  
Han drikker litt til, forsiktigere denne gangen. “Hva har du gjort i dag da? Noe spennende eller bare lekser?” Han ser smilende på henne. Sana trekker på skuldrene: “Jeg har gjort ferdig en biologi-innlevering.” Chris rister på hodet. “Ikke spennende, altså.” Han strekker tilfeldigvis litt på beina sånn at han helt tilfeldig kommer borti Sana under bordet.  
Sana ser bort et øyeblikk før hun igjen ser Chris rett inn i øynene. “Fortell meg heller om den filmdaten du var på da” sier hun. Chris blir litt satt ut av blikket hennes,han kjenner at han er litt nervøs, men begynner usikkert å fortelle. Mens han prater glir nervøsiteten av ham, og han forteller med stor innlevelse om både filmen og Andreas. Det er ikke så mye å fortelle siden det ikke tok all verdens tid før Andreas sovnet, så snart er det ikke mer og si. Han løfter koppen til munnen igjen, mens tankene jobber som besatt med å komme på noe mer å prate om. Sana kommer ham i forkjøpet: “Hva skjedde på skolen i dag, egentlig? Jeg så deg nesten ikke.” “Aaw...savnet du meg?” Chris klarte ikke dy seg og ser spent på henne. “Tja...det var vel ikke akkurat sånn, men du har det med å dukke opp overalt da, så det var jo litt rart…”  
Chris blir glad over å høre at hun har sett etter ham. For det var vel det hun mente? Han håpet hvertfall det. Han så ned på hendene hennes som holdt rundt koppen. “Det skal ikke skje igjen….”  
Sana bare ler.Hun rekker hånden sin over mot hans og tar tak i den. “Vel, det vil nå vise seg.” De blir sittende en stund uten og si noe mer. Chris vet ikke hvor han skal feste blikket. Han ser ned på koppen sin, men må snart kaste et lite blikk på Sana igjen. Hånden hennes er varm mot hans. Han stryker den forsiktig med tommelen. Han kan føle blikket hennes på seg, men akkurat nå tør han ikke møte det. “Chris!” Stemmen hennes er lav og myk og tvinger ham til å se på henne likevel. “Jeg må gå nå, men ser deg i morra? Hvis du klarer å komme deg opp i tide?” Sana ser ertende på ham. Hun klemmer hånden hans, reiser seg og går. På vei ut døren snur hun seg og vinker fort før hun forsvinner ut i mørket. Chris sitter igjen og kjenner fremdeles varmen etter hånden hennes mot sin. Sakte reiser han seg og går smilende ut i mørket. Selv om dagen begynte forholdsvis dårlig, ble den ganske bra til slutt.


	14. Del 14

Chris var på vei til neste time da det plinget i mobilen hans. Han tok dem frem og kikket på den. En melding fra Sana fikk ham til å glise enda bredere enn før. “Ingen stalking i går og ingen i dag? Failer du eller?” Chris skrev fort et svar tilbake: “ Aaaw...du savner meg! Men serr, hvem failer? Jeg stalker fremdeles, har vel bare bedre skills. Jeg stalka deg da du kom i går morres, på vei til time sammen med Isak, i kantina med Eva og de….og...jeg vet hva du gjør nå!” Det var nesten så han angret at han var så rask til å trykke send. Dette kunne virke veldig creepy. Han satset på at Sana forstod hva han mente….Han så henne stå alene lenger frem i gangen. Hun hadde ikke sett ham. Han så at hun skrev på mobilen og i det samme pep hans egen. “Prove it! Hva gjør jeg akkurat nå?” Chris smilte for seg selv, økte tempoet og nærmet seg henne forsiktig. Da han kom nært nok, bøyde han seg frem og hvisket i øret hennes: “Akkurat nå står du her og er overrasket over hvor flink jeg er!!”


	15. Del 15

Skoledagen nærmer seg slutten og Chris har brukt hele den siste timen til å tenke. Han må få bedt Sana med på en date snart. Han orker ikke mer tenking og håping og drømming. Han må vite. Vite om det kan bli noe mer mellom dem. Han kan nesten ikke tenke på annet enn henne.   
Da timen endelig er over, pakker han raskt sammen sakene sine. Han må prøve å få tak i Sana før hun forsvinner. Han skynder seg så mye han kan uten å direkte løpe avgårde. Når han kommer ut ser han henne stå sammen med de andre jentene. Hvorfor kunne hun ikke ha vært alene? Han tar frem mobilen for å sende henne en melding om å møte ham, men ombestemmer seg. Han puster dypt inn og går bort til dem med bestemte skritt. Før han kommer frem løser gjengen seg opp og forsvinner hvert til sitt. Chris fortsetter å gå mot Sana og rett før hun forsvinner ut porten tar han henne igjen. “Hei Sana! Har du det travelt?” Hun snur seg mot ham og smiler: “Nei, ikke så veldig. Hvordan det?” Chris smiler glad mot henne, ser seg fort rundt og tar hånden hennes og klemmer den fort før han slipper den. “Vil du ta følge med meg et lite stykke? Jeg må spørre deg om noe….”  
Sana ser litt undrende på ham “Jaa...det kan jeg vel….”   
De går videre sammen. Chris prøver å finne ordene. Til slutt tar han bare sats og åpner munnen og sier det som faller ham inn. “Du Sana, jeg liker deg veldig godt.” Chris ser fort bort på Sana. “Har du lyst å bli med på en date?” Sana smiler. “En date?” Chris skynder seg å svare: “Ja, du og jeg, finne på noe sammen liksom? Bli litt bedre kjent...” Han hører at han er i ferd med å prate for mye og avbryter nesten seg selv og ser bort. Etter et langt sekund kjenner han at hun tar hånden hans. Han ser tilbake på henne. Når han møter blikket hennes, nikker hun: “Ja. Det vil jeg. Når tenkte du og hvor?” Chris smiler med hele ansiktet. “Flott. Lørdag? Sånn klokka ett? Vi kan møtes et sted, eller jeg kan hente deg?” Han kan nesten ikke tro at hun sa ja. Sana smiler tilbake. “Det funker. Jeg melder deg senere.” Så går hun videre, mens Chris står igjen og ser etter henne mens gleden sitrer gjennom hele ham.


	16. Del 16

Chris satt hjemme på sengen. Det var nesten en lettelse nå når alt var over.Han hadde virkelig tenkt på dette. Han hadde tenkt på hva som kunne glede henne og kanskje overraske henne. Til slutt hadde han fått en ide som ikke var helt forferdelig og det hadde gått bra. Sana hadde kost seg og de hadde fått pratet og ledd sammen og blitt veldig mye bedre kjent med hverandre. Det hadde nesten gått over all forventning. Han tenkte tilbake… Han kjente at han hadde et fårete glis limt utover hele ansiktet…. Dette måtte være den beste dagen, EVER!

 

Endelig hadde det blitt lørdag. Chris hadde gledet seg til å tilbringe den sammen med Sana. Han hadde gledet seg, men hadde også vært nervøs og spent på om hun kom til å like det han hadde planlagt. Da han skulle dra for å møte henne hadde det føltes som om hele han var full av sommerfugler. Han hadde ventet så lenge på dette og nå skulle det endelig skje og det måtte bli perfekt. Det burde bli nesten like perfekt som Sana så ut der hun stod og ventet. Ventet på ham, Chris hadde blitt nesten svimmel av å tenke på det. Han kunne nesten ikke tro det og samtidig var det en helt magisk følelse. Han hadde gått rett bort til henne. Hun hadde snudd seg og smilt mot ham. Hun virket glad for å se ham også. Smilet hennes hadde sendt små elektriske støt gjennom Chris. Hun hadde spurt ham hva de skulle gjøre og han hadde bare tatt henne i hånden og begynt å gå. Sana fulgte etter. “Seriøst, kan du ikke bare si hvor vi skal?” Chris hadde igjen fått et anfall av nervøsitet. Til slutt hadde munnen hans åpnet seg nesten av seg selv og ordene hadde bare falt ut.  
“Jeg har tenkt og tenkt på det hele uka, men ingen av ideene mine virket bra nok. Ikke for deg. Jeg har aldri gjort noe sånt før…...ikke på ordentlig. Det har aldri…. betydd noe før.” Chris hadde følt seg litt som en dust som pratet i vei sånn.   
De gikk mot festningen. Chris hadde alltid likt den. Han hadde ofte vært der sammen med bestefaren når han var liten. Bestefaren hans hadde vært ivrig opptatt av historie og kunne nesten alt om festningen. Chris trodde i hvertfall det. Nå fortalte han Sana om når bestefaren hadde fortalt ham at det var spøkelser der og om hvor redd han hadde vært. Han hadde sett spøkelsene overalt den gangen. Sana hadde ledd av fortellingen hans og bedd ham om å vise henne stedene han fortalte om. Hun hadde innrømmet etterhvert at hun var veldig glad i spøkelseshistorier. Ikke det at hun trodde på dem, men det var morsomt likevel. Chris hadde sendt bestefaren en takknemlig tanke og fortalte villig vekk alt det han visste. Det hadde vært så koselig å gå der sammen med Sana, men hånden hennes i sin og glemme alt annet i hele verden. Det var bare de to som fantes. Chris hadde utnyttet de kalde vindene som av og til feide inn over dem. Når de kaldeste kom hadde han fått en unnskyldning til å trekke Sana nærmere for å beskytte henne mot kulden. Etter noen hyggelige timer hadde det vært på tide å dra. Chris hadde stoppet og tatt begge hendene til Sana i sine. Han hadde bestemt seg. Han ville være sammen med Sana. Han hadde sett opp på henne og sagt de ordene han hadde gjentatt for seg selv så utrolig mange ganger. “Jeg liker deg utrolig godt, Sana og jeg tenker på deg hele tiden. Tror du det er en bitteliten sjanse for at du kunne tenke deg å være sammen med meg?” Han hadde nesten ikke hatt mot til å se på henne etterpå. Og når hun hadde sluppet hendene hans hadde han trodd at han kom til å dø eller noe. Overraskelsen hadde derfor vært stor da han kjente armene hennes om livet og hørte stemmen hennes hviske navnet hans. Da han endelig møtte blikket hennes fant han noe der som han nesten ikke hadde turt å tro tidligere. Det hadde gjort ham modigere og han hadde bøyd seg frem og endelig hadde han hatt mot nok til å kysse henne forsiktig. Det hadde vært mer enn magisk og de hadde ikke trengt flere ord på en lang stund.


End file.
